


Holby City "Berena" Wallpaper #2

by monsterintheballroom



Series: Wallpapers [25]
Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Wallpaper, berena - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterintheballroom/pseuds/monsterintheballroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Again. Didn´t know what I was doing. So, psuedo118, you know what I want :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Holby City "Berena" Wallpaper #2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psuedo118](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psuedo118/gifts).



> Again. Didn´t know what I was doing. So, psuedo118, you know what I want :D

 

[source](http://gallery.hiddenshallows.co.uk/index.php?cat=39)


End file.
